Aquí estoy
by Ross94
Summary: El mundo está loco, y cuando las amenazas biológicas parecen ser suficientes para poner de cabeza a la humanidad, nos damos cuenta de que pueden existir cosas mucho peores. Pero para eso, tenemos héroes, ya sea que tengan super poderes o no. Crossover, Resident Evil x Avengers (si, extraño, pero denle una oportunidad, el rating subirá más adelante)
1. Prólogo

¡Buenas noches! Vengo aquí a presentarme con mi primer fanfic, una extraña combinación de Resident Evil con los Vengadores. Soy consciente de que debería estar publicado en la sección de crossovers, pero quisiera intentarlo aquí. Espero que sea de su agrado, y si es así, sería gran motivación que me lo hagan saber por medio de un review. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y darme la oportunidad de saber su opinión!

Trataré de apegarme lo más posible a las verdaderas historias tanto de uno como de otro, obviamente acomodando situaciones para que ambos universos sean compatibles. En cuanto a parejas les adelanto que LeonxClaire y LokixDarcy serán los predominantes en esta historia, pero claro, no dejaré de lado al resto de nuestros queridos personajes, dándoles a cada uno su espacio y sus momentos.

Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los Vengadores pertenecen a Capcom y Marvel respectivamente, no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por medio de este fanfic.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Claire Redfield pasaba su mano una y otra vez por su rostro, tratando de espantar un poco el sueño que desde hacía horas se había apoderado de ella. Maldecía internamente haber dejado aquél informe para último momento, pero de nada le serviría ya quejarse, debía entregarlo a primera hora del día siguiente.

Se detuvo a meditar unos minutos, cerrando sus adoloridos ojos. Mañana también tendría que atender a la mudanza, por fortuna eran pocas las cajas que quedaban en su pequeño departamento, sus muebles habían partido a su nuevo hogar en Nueva York dos días atrás. Debía admitir que esos dos años en la sede de Terra Save en Londres habían impulsado fuertemente su carrera, pero era ya hora de un cambio de aires, sumándole que extrañaba enormemente a su hermano.

Y no sólo a su hermano, sino también al resto de sus amigos. La mayoría había terminado con un puesto en la BSAA, y residían en Nueva York, así que cuando recibió una llamada de la sede de Terra Save en Nueva York ofreciéndole un mejor puesto no dudó en aceptar.

Si bien había aprendido que la Gran Manzana era un imán de problemas, no era algo que le bajara el ánimo, después de todo haber sobrevivido a Raccoon City, Rockfort Island y Harvardville le daba seguridad de que podría afrontar cualquier cosa. Al menos eso esperaba.

La BSAA controlaba casi a la perfección los diversos atentados biológicos que surgían esporádicamente en algún rincón del mundo, pero no estaban preparados para lo que hacía un año había amenazado la gran urbe. Bueno, ¿quién lo estaría? La organización estaba preparada para neutralizar armas biológicas, no seres de otro mundo.

-Y menos a un loco con planes de dominación mundial, y creía que con Wesker ya lo había visto todo… - expresó en voz alta.

Se puso de pie, sintiéndose incapaz de continuar su informe por el momento y se dirigió a una de las cajas que aún no estaban selladas. De ella sacó un periódico del año pasado, cuya primera plana rezaba en letras gigantes "_Extraterrestres atacan la Gran Manzana",_ había guardado todas las notas relacionadas con aquél suceso, no sólo por lo extraño de la situación, sino también por los sujetos que habían detenido aquella invasión. Sacó otro periódico, "_Los Vengadores, ¿héroes o villanos?". _Soltó una breve risa sarcástica, los periódicos podrían resultar bastante amarillistas y desagradecidos.

Vengadores, héroes, villanos, extraterrestres… Sonaba incluso más absurdo que ciudades consumidas por zombis, después de todo, estos últimos eran generados por medio de ingeniería genética.

Recordaba que al inicio del ataque la BSAA intervino creyendo que se trataba de las monstruosidades creadas por alguno de los virus ya conocidos, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el armamento tanto de la organización como de los militares del gobierno resultaban totalmente inservibles contra aquellas bestias. Al final, ambos grupos se limitaron a organizar y rescatar a los civiles atrapados en diversos edificios y derrumbes, mientras los Vengadores se hacían cargo de lo demás.

-No bastaba ya con zombis, ahora también nos damos cuenta de que los superhéroes existen - dijo mientras sacaba más periódicos, todos con encabezados parecidos - El mundo está loco.

Pasó varios minutos más releyendo aquellas ediciones, profiriendo entre suspiros varias expresiones y frases de incredulidad. Las fotos mostraban los daños ocasionados por aquellos monstruos, algunas otras borrosas fotos de los que se hacían llamar los Vengadores y tan sólo una mostraba quién parecía ser el líder de aquél ataque, un hombre de cabello oscuro y extravagantes vestimentas sobrevolando la ciudad sobre un artefacto extraño, no lograba apreciarse bien ya que la foto parecía haber sido tomada desde abajo, sumándole que el pobre fotógrafo no debía haber estado en las mejores condiciones.

Pero al final, de nada le valía a ella, a Terra Save o a la BSAA preocuparse demasiado por esas cosas, a ellos les concernían las amenazas biológicas solamente, situaciones que ellos como humanos sin súper poderes pudieran resolver.

Siguió leyendo los diversos periódicos, y diez minutos después decidió que ya no haría nada en esos momentos, así que se dispuso a guardar todo e irse a la cama. Dormiría quizá un par de horas y se despertaría a finalizar su informe, enviarlo y esperar a la mudanza, mañana dormiría en el avión camino a su nuevo hogar.


	2. Reunión

**Capítulo 1**

**Reunión**

El aeropuerto se encontraba a reventar, más de lo normal debido a una tormenta de nieve que había retrasado la mayoría de los vuelos. Bajó ligeramente el cierre de su chaqueta, aunque afuera la temperatura fuera congelante, la cantidad de gente amontonada dentro del lugar provocaba calor.

Buscó entre la multitud a su hermana, no podía dejar se sentirse emocionado por tenerla cerca de nuevo. El día que recibió la llamada de Claire informándole de su cambio de residencia, un alivio bastante liberador se había apoderado de él. No le gustaba para nada que ella estuviera en Londres, y a pesar de que varias veces se le cruzó por la cabeza ofrecerle un puesto en la BSAA, la idea de que su hermanita se viera involucrada en misiones peligrosas lo ponía enfermo.

Claro, no es como si ella fuera una criatura indefensa, no por nada había sobrevivido a tantas catástrofes, pero al final eran situaciones en las que se veía envuelta involuntariamente. De eso a mandarla a la boca del lobo conscientemente había mucha diferencia. Por eso, TerraSave había sido literalmente y como lo dice el nombre, su salvación. Gracias a esa ONG Claire podría trabajar en Nueva York, pero lejos de cualquier campo de batalla.

Además, después de lo provocado por ese loco del espacio un año atrás, se sentía más seguro si ella estaba en un lugar donde pudiera cuidarla.

- ¡Chris!

El aludido buscó con ansias el origen de aquella inconfundible voz, y sonrió al distinguir entre un grupo de personas a una cabellera rojiza que se habría paso ágilmente. La pequeña de los Redfield llegó hasta él y se lanzó con un efusivo abrazo. Chris regresó el gesto aplicando un gran abrazo de oso.

Claire se separó de su hermano cuando el aire comenzó a hacerle falta, aunque adoraba esos cálidos abrazos que solo Chris podía dar a sus seres queridos. Al menos, eso demostraba que a pesar de los horrores vividos y detrás de su gesto duro, en el fondo su hermano seguía conservando algo de su espíritu infantil y divertido.

- Qué clima, siento el retraso - dijo Claire mientras su hermano tomaba sus maletas y se encaminaban al exterior.

- No te preocupes, esta ha sido la peor tormenta en varios años - respondió Chris con una sonrisa - Yo mismo he llegado algo tarde, el tráfico es terrible y me topé con varios accidentes en el camino.

"Hogar, dulce hogar…" pensó Claire. En verdad, y a pesar del clima, le alegraba estar de regreso después de dos años en otro continente.

Llegaron hasta la camioneta de Chris, el cual se dirigió a la cajuela para guardar las maletas. Ya ambos a bordo, comenzaron a ponerse al día.

- ¿Y cómo pintan las cosas en la BSAA?

- No van tan mal - respondió Chris con gesto tranquilo - En el último año hemos reducido los atentados en un sesenta por ciento, pero es difícil mantener esa cifra cuando cada día más locos tienen acceso a cualquiera de los virus.

Claire sonrió de forma consoladora.

- Es por eso que ustedes cada día se vuelven más fuertes también - dijo la pelirroja - Lo de China no fue para menos.

Chris bufó ante el mal recuerdo. Si, al final las cosas no habían salido "tan mal", restándole las millones de vidas que se perdieron, lograron evitar un caos mundial. Por lo menos después del incidente habían disfrutado de aparente tranquilidad, en lo que a la magnitud de los atentados se refería.

- Si, tienes razón. Pero cambiemos de tema, no quiero que los primeros momentos que paso junto a mi hermana después de tanto tiempo sean para discutir que peligros hay a la vuelta de la esquina - Chris sonaba más relajado - Ya habrá tiempo de sobra para eso.

- Bueno, pero eso me obliga a meterte en líos con mis preguntas - rió Claire - Para empezar, ¿cómo va todo con Jill? Me mandó una foto hace un par de días, se ve hermosa, su vientre comienza a notarse.

Chris sonrió con orgullo.

- Es hermosa - dio como respuesta. Claire no pudo menos que sonreír ante el renovado brillo en los ojos de su hermano.

La mente de la pequeña Redfield se trasladó siete años atrás, cuando dieron a Jill por muerta al dejarse caer por una ventana hacia un acantilado, rescatando a Chris de las garras de Albert Wesker. Hasta la fecha, no lograba olvidar la expresión de Chris al darle la noticia, simplemente era algo que desgarraba el alma. Su hermano, la persona más valiente y dura que había conocido, reducido a algo menos que una sombra.

_Claire buscaba con desesperación su celular, escondido en una gran maraña de diversos artículos en su bolso. Con el corazón acelerado, rogaba que fuera una llamada de Chris, el cual llevaba ya varios días sin contactarse con ella. Lo último que había hablado con él era que habían encontrado un indicio del paradero de Ozwell E. Spencer, e iría junto con Jill a investigar._

_El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando pudo encontrar su celular, y la pantalla mostraba el nombre de su hermano y su foto. Contestó._

_ ¡Chris! Por el amor de Dios, casi muero de la ansiedad estos días, ¿en qué pensabas?_

_ Claire…_

_ Sí, sí, ya se… Sé que me preocupo demasiado, y generalmente tardas varios días en volver, pero nunca habías estado incomunicado tanto tiempo y…_

_ Claire, por favor…_

_ No es como si no confiara en ti, ni en Jill, ambos son un gran equipo pero…_

_ ¡Claire! ¡Escúchame! _

_La chica obedeció al instante. Chris jamás le había gritado, pero no fue eso lo que la asustó, sino que, cuando fue consciente de la voz de su hermano, pudo notar en ella algo si bien no nuevo, si poco común. Su voz expresaba el mismo sentir del día en que sus padres habían muerto. Dolor. Mucho dolor. Y ahora, también pudo notar algo parecido a la culpa._

_ Chris, ¿qué ocurre? _

_ Jill ha muerto…_

El sonido de diversas maldiciones proferidas por su hermano la hizo regresar al presente. Al parecer se encontraban en medio de un buen embotellamiento, causado por la tormenta. Otro accidente, supuso la chica.

- Bien, ahora estaremos aquí horas - se quejó Chris - Al menos el helado no va a derretirse.

- ¿Helado? - inquirió Claire, divertida.

- Sí, bueno, Jill suele tener antojos bastante extraños, apenas está de dos meses y medio. Me da miedo pensar que se le ocurrirá más adelante - respondió el moreno, con un ligero escalofrío.

Claire no pudo menos que reír. Era también otras de las razones por las cuales había decidido volver a la Gran Manzana, por nada del mundo estaría lejos cuando su pequeño sobrino naciera. O sobrina, ¿por qué no? Se sorprendía de lo rápido que podía pasar el tiempo, y lo lento que podía resultar su hermano en ciertas cuestiones.

Eran claros los sentimientos que había entre Chris y Jill, aunque parecía que solo ellos no lograban notarlo. Hizo falta que Jill "muriera" y que, dos años después, Chris tuviera que pasar el infierno de África para que por fin, él diera el primer paso.

Había salido bien, a fin de cuentas. Después de la angustiosa espera, había recibido la llamada de su hermano anunciando que había encontrado a Jill, y que iban de regreso a Nueva York. La voz del hombre en ese momento había adquirido vida nuevamente.

Dos meses después, estaban comprometidos. Un año más y la boda se celebró en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad, cortesía de la BSAA. Todos habían estado presentes, incluso Leon había conseguido un breve permiso de sus responsabilidades con el Presidente.

- Y así, la Bella domó a la Bestia… - murmuró Claire, entre risas, mirando la alianza en el dedo de su hermano.

- Muy graciosa, espero que seas igual de bromista cuando el pequeño Redfield no deje dormir a la tía Claire, porque déjame decirte hermanita, serás la nana oficial del bebé - soltó Chris, algo irritado por el tráfico.

- Con todo gusto, aunque si es igual a ti creo que tendré que aplicar algo de la disciplina femenina de los Redfield - a quien engañaba, sería la tía más consentidora que pudiera existir.

El tráfico comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

- Gracias al cielo - exclamó Chris, cambiando su expresión de júbilo al instante por una de pánico al escuchar su celular emitiendo el timbre que había programado para las llamadas de Jill.

- Oh, ¿el capitán está asustado de su esposa embarazada? - bromeó Claire, picándole el orgullo. En el fondo, entendía el temor de su hermano, la ex – STARS era realmente una mujer de armas tomar, y ahora tenía las hormonas bastante alteradas.

Chris la fulminó con la mirada, lo que provocó una carcajada a la pelirroja. El hombre contestó el teléfono.

- ¿Bueno? - pronunció con un ligero temblor en la voz. Claire no quería más que reírse. Chris, que había enfrentado horrores a lo largo de su vida, atemorizado por las hormonas de una embarazada.

Pasaron pocos segundos, en los cuales su hermano aseguró a su esposa que el helado que llevaba era exactamente el que ella había pedido.

- Si, Jill, es de chocolate con menta - explicó el moreno - No, bajo en azúcar no. Sí, es Blue Bell. Claire está conmigo, vamos en camino.

Al parecer Valentine había quedado contenta, pues su hermano colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa.

- Te extraña, está ansiosa por verte, como todos los demás.

- Yo también los he extrañado mucho - admitió Claire, su humor iba mejorando considerablemente a pesar del clima.

Chris maniobraba la camioneta con cuidado a través de las atestadas calles de la ciudad, no cabía en sí de felicidad. Ahora, su vida estaba casi completa. Decía casi porque sabía que en el exterior, aún había cientos de amenazas que erradicar.

En el departamento los estaba esperando Jill, junto con sus amigos. Era consciente de que Claire estaría cansada por el viaje, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de darle una buena bienvenida a su hermana.

Sí, ahora tenía a sus dos mujeres cerca, y no habría nada ni nadie que las apartara de su lado. No quería volver a sumirse en el mismo infierno. En la incertidumbre. En la soledad. No lo permitiría.

Y ahora con menos razón, ya que estaba en espera de su primer hijo, no habría nada que pudiera amargarle aquella época de su vida. Ni siquiera el tener que constantemente salir a peligrosas misiones de campo.

No quería inundar su mente de oscuros pensamientos y recuerdos, ese día solo se limitaría a disfrutar de su familia. Tan simple como eso. Esa tarde no habría peligros mortales esperándolo detrás de una puerta, ni cuerpos pútridos con ansias de carne viva, ni la peste, ni los lamentos, ni los gritos de furia de seres más bestias que humanos, pero con un atisbo de violento razonamiento.

Sólo él, Chris Redfield, disfrutando una reunión con su esposa, su hermana y sus amigos. No es que renegara de su trabajo, pues la satisfacción de hacer al mundo un lugar un poco más seguro era incomparable, pero no estaba mal de vez en cuando regresar a la normalidad, esa que había perdido una noche quince años atrás, en las montañas Arklay.

La tormenta amainó un poco, lo que permitió a los coches avanzar un poco más rápido dentro de lo posible, pues la nieve comenzaba a bloquear el paso. Una hora después, Chris estacionaba su camioneta en el garaje de la casa que Jill y él habían comprado después de casarse.

- Yo me encargo de las maletas, ve y toca el timbre - dijo el mayor.

No fue necesario, ya que Jill se encontraba ya afuera, caminando con cuidado para no tropezar mientras trataba de llegar hasta Claire. La pelirroja le facilitó el trabajo, y de tres zancadas se lanzó a su cuñada en un abrazo, con cuidado de no lastimar su ya ligeramente abultado vientre.

- ¡Claire! Te extrañé tanto, tu versión de carne y hueso es mucho mejor que la de Skype - exclamó la ex – STARS con una gran sonrisa - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? Estábamos preocupados, hacía años que no teníamos una tormenta como esta.

- Por suerte todo salió bien - respondió Claire, devolviéndole la sonrisa - Oh Jill, te ves hermosa. El embarazo te ha sentado genial.

Y era verdad, a pesar de su aún prematuro estado de gestación, Jill Valentine lucía mejor que nunca. Al fin, la sombra de aquellos dos años en garras de Wesker comenzaba a desaparecer por completo. Lo único quizá, era su cabello rubio, antes castaño, pero esas eran sólo cuestiones físicas de poca importancia. Su alma, comenzaba a sanar.

- Gracias, al paso que voy, dentro de dos meses luciré más que gigante - dijo acariciando su vientre - Espero que no haya nieve para ese entonces, un tropezón y saldré rodando como una llanta.

- Para eso estoy yo - se acercó Chris, maletas en mano, y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su esposa - ¿Qué esperan? Vamos adentro, me estoy congelando.

Ambas mujeres entraron por delante de Chris, y en ese mismo instante un ser bastante pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de Claire. Rebecca Chambers no había cambiado con el paso de los años, después de haber estado desaparecido un buen tiempo, se había presentado a la BSAA, y por obvias razones, obtuvo el puesto de médico en jefe dentro de la ONG.

- No vuelvas a irte, ¿de acuerdo? - exclamó Rebecca, animada - Hemos venido todos a recibirte, bueno, casi todos.

Y así era, en la sala se encontraban reunidos la mayoría de sus amigos. Barry, que aunque ya contaba con más edad, seguí poseyendo un aire de autoridad que nadie osaría cuestionar. Billy, el ex convicto, ahora miembro activo de la BSAA, y uno de los mejores según Chris. También estaba Carlos, el antiguo mercenario de Umbrella, redimido y formando parte también del escuadrón de su hermano.

Estaba feliz, después de mucho tiempo se sentía en casa. Sólo faltaban dos personas para que todo fuera perfecto.

- Leon y Sherry no han podido llegar - se adelantó Barry a la pregunta que murió en los labios de Claire - La DSO está corto de personal por las vacaciones, y les han asignado más trabajo que de costumbre.

- Que lástima, tenía muchas ganas de verlos - se lamentó Claire, aunque su ánimo seguía arriba gracias a la presencia de los demás - Les llamaré mañana.

Su pequeña Sherry había pasado a trabajar para la DSO, después del desenlace de lo acontecido en China. Y decía pequeña porque aunque era ya una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, para Claire seguía siendo la niña de doce años que encontró en Raccoon City, y estaba segura que para Leon también lo era.

Había lamentado eternamente perderse los años de la vida Sherry en los que estuvo a manos del gobierno, sin lograr conseguir un contacto con ella, por eso, cuando recibió la noticia de que Leon la había encontrado en medio del apocalipsis en el país asiático, no pudo menos que tomar el primer avión que estuvo disponible y dirigirse a Washington.

- Prometieron que en cuanto regresara la mitad del personal, pedirían sus vacaciones para venir a verte - explicó Chris.

- Espero que sea pronto - contestó Claire, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Pasaron el resto de la fría tarde charlando y bromeando. El tiempo pasó volando, entre los malos chistes de Carlos, los comentarios sarcásticos de Billy, las historias de Barry y viendo el video de la boda de Jill y Chris.

Ya por la noche, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, entre calurosas promesas de verse al día siguiente y advertencias acerca de la nieve.

- Supongo que estás cansada, ven, te mostraré tu habitación - habló Jill mientras cerraba la puerta principal - Tus muebles y cajas están ya en tu departamento, si gustas iremos mañana a ayudarte a desempacar, aunque la verdad es un gusto tenerte con nosotros.

- Gracias Jill, la verdad es que estoy ansiosa por ver el departamento, según Chris, la vista es buena y el alquiler es bastante accesible - respondió la pelirroja, subiendo las escaleras junto con su amiga y cuñada.

- Lo es, lo escogí yo misma - presumió Jill - Tu hermano no parece entender el concepto de cómodo y bonito.

- ¡Oye! Que el de dos calles antes era bueno - se defendió Chris, ofendido.

- ¡El edificio había sido un antiguo manicomio Chris! ¡Sólo te gustó porque te dijeron que tenía fantasmas! - exclamó Jill.

- ¿Un manicomio? - preguntó Claire con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Habría sido interesante pasar una noche en el lugar - dijo el moreno, con los brazos cruzado - Además, compré una nueva cámara con infrarrojo y quería probarla.

- Espera, ¿planeabas usar mi departamento para crear un documental al estilo Ghost Hunters? - se indignó Claire - Incluso, ¿desde cuándo crees en fantasmas?

- Desde hace una semana, después de un maratón de Actividad Paranormal - contestó Jill conteniendo la risa - Fue terrible, me despertaba en las madrugadas para descubrir a Chris observándome fijamente cual poseso.

- Sólo quería asegurarme de que ningún fantasma te arrastrara fuera de la habitación - exclamó Chris.

- Por Dios Chris, si esas películas son malísimas… - se burló Claire mientras Jill sacaba gruesas cobijas del armario de su habitación provisional.

- A mí me gustan y eso basta.

Claire rodó los ojos, entre la risa y la exasperación. Y al mismo tiempo, se sentía feliz de poder mantener conversaciones de ese estilo, eso significaba que a pesar de todas las situaciones, en el fondo seguían siendo ellos mismos.

La pareja le dio las buenas noches y se retiraron a la habitación principal. Había disfrutado mucho la tarde pero se sentía cansada, así que se puso su pijama y se metió entre las cálidas cobijas, quedándose dormida al instante.

* * *

Miedo. Dolor. Angustia. Odio. _Seguía vivo._ Y no pudo menos que lamentarlo. No era consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado ya en medio de esa tortura, pero muy dentro de sí, juraba que el día que saliera de ahí, no habría nadie que no pagara su lamentable estado. _Si es que salía._ Apretó sus puños con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Las cosas no debían haber ocurrido de esa manera. Todo había sido perfectamente planeado, ¿cómo era posible haber sido derrotado por un grupo de patéticos humanos?

Y ahora, encerrado en aquella cámara de castigo en Asgard, con metales al rojo vivo lacerando su piel, calor infernal y ausencia de agua, su cuerpo comenzaba a mermar. A pesar de ser un dios, tenía un límite, pero nunca lo aceptaría a viva voz.

Lágrimas de rabia amenazaban con nublar sus verdes orbes, la sensación de la derrota resultaba incluso más dolorosa que las llagas y quemaduras en su cuerpo. La amargura de saberse sometido por aquellos a quienes había considerado su familia durante tantos siglos. La familia que lo había traicionado, engañado.

Se sentía asqueado de todo y de todos, incluso de sí mismo. Su antes arrogante expresión, había sido reducida a una lastimera imitación del rostro de un príncipe. Un príncipe de un mundo que no era el suyo.

Cerró sus ojos, en medio del dolor y la demencia. Su mente era la que aún conservaba algo de voluntad. Dentro de sus pensamientos, aún existía el hombre inquebrantable y poderoso, con una habilidad para la magia muy superior a cualquier asgardiano. Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de su poder e inteligencia, no había sido más que una sombra durante toda su vida.

Es por eso que los odiaba. Odiaba a Odín, por considerarlo siempre un ser inferior a su único y verdadero hijo. Por mentirle. Por arrebatarle lo que por capacidad le pertenecía. Odiaba a Thor, odiaba esa mirada de lástima que guardaba para él cada vez que baja a visitarle, odiaba sus palabras de consuelo y sus míseros intentos de convencerlo de la redención. Odiaba lo hipócrita que podía resultar. Todo esto era su culpa. Odiaba Midgard y cada uno de sus ridículos habitantes. Odiaba Asgard. Odiaba al universo entero.

Quizá, lo único que aún no se veía corrompido, era el dulce recuerdo de Frigga. Ella era la única que quizá, y sólo quizá, mereciera todavía su perdón. No olvidaba que ella había sido parte de la mentira de su origen, pero a fin de cuenta las únicas muestras de cariño sincero que había experimentado a lo largo de su vida, habían sido de ella.

Pero ahora ya nada quedaba, y estaba condenado a esperar ahí el fin de su existencia. De nada le servía planear mil y un formas de venganza. Comenzaba a rendirse.

Por Yggdrasil, solo quería que todo terminara.

* * *

Claire escuchó muy lejana la alarma de su celular. En ese momento, solo deseo poder lanzar el maldito aparato muy lejos. Sabía que no era buena idea, si quería esa noche dormir en su departamento, tenía que ponerse de pie y dar manos a la obra.

Escuchó ruido proveniente de la cocina, Jill y Chris habían madrugado al parecer. Ya no tenía excusas, así que pesadamente se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño dispuesta a darse una buena ducha para despertar.

Antes de poder llevar a cabo su plan, su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Sonrió al darse cuenta que la llamada entrante mostraba el nombre de Sherry. Contestó.

- Buenos días, Sherry.

Tuvo que apartarse el celular del oído al instante, pues un grito bastante ensordecedor había sido la respuesta a su saludo.

- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué te ocurre? - habló Claire con el celular aún algo apartado.

- ¡No puedo creer que ya estés en Nueva York! ¡¿Por qué no nos aviste ayer que ya habías llegado?! Estábamos preocupados, vimos las noticias de las tormentas y como prometiste llamarnos al llegar, nos quedamos esperando con el corazón en la garganta, iba a mandar a buscarte pero Leon me dijo que era una idea algo exagerada contactar al FBI en estos momentos así que…

- ¡Sherry! ¡Sherry! Te estás poniendo azul, deja a Claire que hable - la voz de Leon al otro lado de la línea era inconfundible.

- Oh, lo siento. ¿Cómo estás Claire?

Claire soltó una ligera carcajada. Estaba segura que si tenía un momento libre antes que esos dos, tomaría un avión directo a Washington.

- Muy bien, y por lo que escucho, ustedes dos también lo están - respondió la pelirroja ya más despierta gracias al grito de su amiga - Barry me dijo que han tenido mucho trabajo.

- En definitiva, la DSO puede ser bastante tirana de vez en cuando - habló Sherry con resignación - Pero no te preocupes, unos cuantos días más y seremos libres por dos semanas, vete preparando para recibirnos.

- Nada me daría más gusto -admitió Claire con sinceridad - Supongo que tendré que saquear el supermercado para alcanzar a alimentarte, quedaré en la ruina.

- Muy graciosa - respondió Sherry - Estoy en pleno desarrollo, necesito alimentarme.

- Sherry, tu desarrollo terminó hace años - se escuchó la voz de Leon a lo lejos.

- Déjenme en paz, estoy en desarrollo y punto, requiero de una dieta completa y sin limitantes - se defendió la menor - Bueno Claire, sólo quería asegurarme de que seguías viva, te pasaré a Leon. Hablamos en la noche por Skype. ¡Te quiero!

- Yo también te quiero - se despidió Claire divertida - Hola, Leon.

- ¿Qué tal Claire? - saludó Leon afablemente, con ese tono de voz carente de frialdad que solo utilizaba con sus más allegados. Sobre todo, con Claire - ¿Cómo ha estado la mudanza?

- De locos, tengo miedo de ir a ver el interior del nuevo departamento - respondió su amiga - Me tomará días desempacar y acomodar todo.

- Eres valiente, lo lograrás, recuerda disparar a la cabeza - bromeó el rubio - Bueno, Sherry ya te lo dijo. Se supone que sería una sorpresa nuestra visita.

De ese lado de la línea, la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa de arrepentimiento a Leon.

- Aunque todavía contamos con que no sabe qué día llegaremos - dijo Sherry tratando de justificarse.

Leon rodó los ojos, agradeciendo que este gesto no lo viera Claire o se llevaría un regaño por hacer gestos a su pequeña niña. En el fondo, para él también seguía siéndolo.

- Sherry tiene razón, seguirá siendo una sorpresa mientras no me digan el día exacto - apoyó Claire, había escuchado el intento de disculpa de Sherry.

Tocaron varias veces a la puerta de Claire.

- ¡Hermanita! El desayuno estará listo en quince minutos, no tardes - se escuchó la voz de Chris.

- ¡En seguida voy! - respondió la pelirroja alejando un poco el teléfono para no lastimar los tímpanos de Leon.

Leon sonrió ligeramente. Escuchar la voz de Claire le había alegrado la mañana, que había comenzado con bastante trabajo. Era su mejor amiga, y estaba ansioso por volver a verla. ¿Cuánto hacía ya que no la veía en persona?

- Leon, debo colgar antes de que mi hermano derribe la puerta - se disculpó Claire - Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - respondió Leon - Cuídate y no te metas en problemas.

- Ellos se meten conmigo…

Una ligera carcajada de Leon fue música para los oídos de Claire. Cortaron la llamada y la menor de los Redfield se dirigió a llevar a cabo su interrumpido intento de ducharse.

_Continuará…_

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les agradó? Lamento que este primer capítulo sea tan corto, prometo que será el único así, es sólo que no tenía muy claro como estructurar un buen inicio, al final salió esto y no me desagradó del todo.

Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, me encantaría saber su opinión, que les gustó y que no, también lo que les agradaría ver conforme la historia vaya avanzando. ¡Les prometo también muchas sorpresas! Espero y lo disfruten. ¡Los veo en el próximo capítulo, que será mucho más largo y más detallado! Además, comenzarán a hacer aparición nuestros queridos Vengadores, ya que en este solo incluí un pequeño fragmento de los pensamientos de, bueno, estoy segura que habrán adivinado de quien se trataba después de las primeras dos lineas.

De nuevo, ¡gracias por leer!


	3. Familia

**Disclaimer: **Ni CAPCOM ni Marvel me pertenecen y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico al publicar este fanfic.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Familia**

Dicen que cuando vas a morir, todos tus recuerdos comienzan a surgir, sin importar cuanto tiempo lleven ocultos en tu memoria. Él no creía en eso, era tan sólo una estúpida superstición midgardiana, la conocía simplemente porque de vez en cuando gustaba de hojear libros que obtenía de otros mundos. Pero en esos momentos, cuando el dolor físico es tan intenso que amenaza tu cordura, las supersticiones podían comenzar a tomar forma.

Había instantes durante su tortura en las que perdía completamente la noción de la realidad, por más que se esforzara en estar consciente. _Era un masoquista. _Tan fácil que hubiera resultado dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia, pero su fuerza de voluntad, _o su odio_, se lo impedía. Su vista sin embargo era borrosa, empañada por el sudor y el intenso calor. Aun así, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

_El palacio se encontraba sumido en penumbras, sólo algunos guardias eran quienes recorrían los pasillos en completo silencio. No quería que lo descubrieran, algunos guardias podían resultar bastante indiscretos y no dudaba que al día siguiente medio reino se enterara de aquello que un Loki de escasos cinco años trataba de hacer esa noche._

_Caminó con cuidado entre los pasillos, sorteando sigilosamente a los caballeros enfundados en sus armaduras. Sus pequeños pies desnudos ayudaban a la tarea de guardar silencio. No tardó en dar con su objetivo, la habitación de su hermano. Sus aposentos estaban alejados uno del otro, como si eso evitara que planearan diversas trastadas nocturnas. ¿Sus víctimas favoritas? Los guardias y algunos sirvientes que dormían apaciblemente. _

_Pero esa noche era diferente. No iba en busca de su hermano mayor para compartirle otra de sus brillantes ideas para espantar a los demás. Entró a la habitación con cuidado, y sólo tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado, corrió a la cama de Thor. _

_- Thor… - susurró, pero al no ver respuesta posó su mano en el hombro del niño rubio - Thor, despierta._

_Su hermano podía tener el sueño tan pesado que ni una lluvia de meteoritos podría despertarlo. Comenzó a mover el hombro sobre el que tenía su mano. _

_- ¡Thor! - habló un poco más fuerte, y por fin tuvo éxito._

_Los ojos azules del rubio se entornaron tratando de enfocarlo._

_- ¿Loki? ¿Qué ocurre? - murmuró Thor, con la voz pastosa por el sueño - ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? Creí que habías dicho que no haríamos nada un tiempo, hasta que Padre nos perd…_

_- No, no. No es eso - interrumpió el pelinegro - Es sólo que, bueno…_

_Thor enarcó una ceja, confundido. Rara vez escuchaba a Loki murmurar, pero después de unos segundos de observar el rostro apenado de su hermano, comprendió. Le sonrió cálidamente._

_- ¿Pesadillas de nuevo? _

_Loki asintió, con la mirada baja. El rubio se deslizó un poco en su cama, dejando espacio suficiente para su hermano menor. Este subió de un salto. _

_- ¿Y qué pasaba? - interrogó Thor con sincera curiosidad._

_- Gigantes de Hielo - fue la simple respuesta de Loki, aun con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente._

_Y es que nunca pasaba mucho tiempo sin que esos monstruos lo atacaran en sueños. No lo entendía, lo único que conocía de ellos era lo que alguna vez vio en un libro de la biblioteca del palacio. Le aterraban._

_Thor tomó la mano de su hermano, un poco más pequeña que la de él._

_- Bueno, si esos Gigantes se atreven a venir, te aseguro que nosotros dos los haremos regresar con sus fríos traseros hechos pedazos - lo animó Thor - Ahora, a dormir._

_Loki le regresó la sonrisa, su corazón comenzaba a adquirir su ritmo normal. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse al igual que los de su hermano. Ambos conciliaron el sueño, aferrándose a la seguridad que les confería la mano del otro._

Quería vomitar. Asco era lo único que aquellos recuerdos le provocaban. No sabía siquiera por qué lo atacaban en ese momento. Comenzaba a temer por su cordura. A estas alturas, no lamentaría el perderla, tal vez así la espera hacia el final sería más corta.

La muerte nunca había estado entre sus prioridades, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos. Incluso el día que se dejó caer al vacío tenía la seguridad de que viviría para contarlo. No sabía el cómo ni el por qué, pero lo sabía.

Uno de los metales especialmente caliente golpeó su espalda con fuerza, provocando que un estremecedor grito de dolor naciera desde lo más profundo de su ser. Lágrimas de rabia se agolpaban en sus ojos, aumentando más la frustración que sentía. ¿Es que acaso había perdido también el derecho a morir cuando su cuerpo ya no pudiera más?

* * *

Claire desayunaba con gran apetito, si algo amaba de su cuñada era la habilidad culinaria que poseía, y parecía que su reciente embarazo había aumentado sus capacidades. Su hermano iba ya por el segundo plato repleto de waffles. Pero quien llevaba la delantera era Jill, cuyo apetito se había acrecentado de formas colosales.

Chris iba ya por el último bocado cuando el timbre de su celular anunció una llamada. Con fastidio observó la pantalla, indicando uno de los números de la BSAA. Se alarmó por un momento, era su día libre y había dado órdenes estrictas de no molestarlo si no era asunto de vida o muerte. Contestó preparado para lo peor.

- Capitán Redfield al habla.

- Capitán, lamento molestarlo - la voz de una de las novatas encargada de las relaciones públicas se hizo presente - Aquí hay un hombre que insiste en verlo. Le comuniqué su deseo de no ser molestado en su día libre, pero asegura que es un asunto importante y que no se irá.

Las alarmas internas de Chris se activaron, no sabía el por qué, pero algo en aquella visita a la BSAA le daba mala espina. Nada que fuera tan importante como para ser capaz de esperar horas metido en la ONG podía ser bueno.

- Voy para allá - dijo y cortó la llamada.

Jill se inquietó de igual manera, conocía cada uno de los gestos de su esposo y pudo notar enseguida su preocupación. El rostro generalmente afable de Chris se veía cubierto por la máscara de dureza y autoridad que lo acompañaba cada vez que se encontraba en la BSAA, o involucrado en alguna misión.

- ¿Todo bien, Chris? - se adelantó Claire.

- Sí, pero debo ir al complejo - respondió con voz grave - Espérenme aquí, trataré de no tardarme.

Y notando el rostro de preocupación de ambas mujeres, relajó el gesto.

- Cuando regrese iremos a tu departamento, ¿de acuerdo Claire? - dijo, y luego miró a su esposa - Tú no hagas demasiados esfuerzos, te conozco.

Jill rodó los ojos, se puso de pie y plantó un breve beso en los labios de Chris.

- Ya ve, avísanos si ocurre algo - le dijo.

Chris asintió, devolvió el beso y después se dirigió a su hermana, revolviéndole el cabello como gesto de despedida. Al final no tenía por qué preocuparlas por algo que probablemente carecía de importancia. Eso es lo que esperaba.

Salió de la casa, no sin antes haberse puesto su uniforme, subió a la camioneta y partió a la base de la BSAA. En el camino sopesó diversas posibilidades, y ninguna era buena. Desde los ataques de aquellos monstruos alienígenos, la paranoia de sus agentes había aumentado. La sensación de haberse enfrentado a una situación fuera de su control había desmoralizado por completo a los novatos, y a los veteranos les había dejado una amarga sensación de derrota e impotencia.

Aun así, todos se alegraban de que la catástrofe se viera neutralizada por los nuevos héroes, los llamados Vengadores según las noticias. Hasta la fecha, no lograba convencerse de que todo aquello había sido real. Hombres con súper poderes, villanos de otros mundos… Parecía todo salido de alguno de los cómics que leía cuando era niño. Irreal, tanto como le habían parecido los zombis y las armas biológicas antes de las montañas Arklay.

Por fortuna la nieve era menos densa que el día anterior, así que le tomó menos tiempo llegar a la BSAA. Estacionó su camioneta y bajó a toda prisa, ansioso por averiguar quién era el misterioso visitante que lo buscaba. Entró, siendo recibido por la novata que le había llamado momentos antes.

- Capitán - habló, haciendo un saludo militar que Chris correspondió - Disculpe que lo haya hecho venir, pero el hombre insistió demasiado.

La chica se veía preocupada, como esperando una buena reprimenda de su superior.

- No te preocupes - respondió el mayor, la chica suspiró audiblemente - ¿En dónde está?

- En la sala de juntas, dijo que debía hablar con usted en privado y me pareció lo más conveniente hacerlo pasar ahí - contestó la novata.

- Bien, gracias - dijo Chris dirigiendo sus pasos a la sala donde los cabecillas de los equipos se reunían diariamente.

Al llegar, entró con paso firme, y con todas las alertas de su cabeza activadas. Su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con un simple hombre de traje impecable sonriendo con seguridad.

- Buenos días - saludó Chris cortésmente mientras le tendía una mano que el hombre estrechó- Capitán Chris Redfield.

- Agente Coulson, a sus órdenes - respondió el otro - Un gusto en conocerlo capitán Redfield.

Chris alzó una ceja, ¿agente?

- Vengo representando al Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa - explicó Coulson, adivinando la duda de Chris - Algo largo, lo sé.

- Bueno, agente Coulson - expresó Chris invitándolo a tomar asiento- La verdad es que nunca he escuchado acerca de esa organización, ¿podría explicarme quiénes son? O mejor dicho, ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?

El agente Coulson aceptó la invitación.

- Necesitamos de su ayuda - expuso directamente Coulson - Una alianza con la BSAA.

- ¿Con qué motivo? - preguntó Chris, manteniendo la calma.

- Seguridad internacional - sentenció Coulson tranquilamente.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, el excéntrico millonario Tony Stark caminaba por los pasillos de su torre, buscando a su novia. Llevaba ya toda la mañana en su laboratorio con Banner, y aunque el doctor era un buen amigo y compañero de experimentos, después de varias horas podía resultar algo aburrido. No es que no apreciara su compañía, pero Tony gustaba de exasperar a las personas para divertirse, y Bruce no era precisamente el mejor candidato a ser molestado.

Llegó hasta la oficina de Pepper, sólo para descubrir que no se encontraba ahí.

- JARVIS - habló a su asistente - ¿en dónde está Pepper?

- La señorita Pepper salió hace una hora, señor - informó.

Tony no pudo menos que sentirse decepcionado, se encaminó entonces a su propia oficina, dispuesto a perder el tiempo por un rato. Sin Bruce, y sin su novia, debía encontrar alguna otra cosa para entretenerse. Sus ojos analizaron la habitación y lanzó un suspiro. Nada. Estaba condenado al aburrimiento aquella mañana. O eso pensaba.

- Señor, el agente Fury lo busca - se escuchó la voz de JARVIS - Viene acompañado del señor Steve Rogers.

El millonario alzó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Fury y capi? No le entusiasmaba demasiado aquella visita, estaba seguro de que no sería simplemente una reunión de placer. Aunque era mejor que permanecer aburrido.

- Hazlos pasar - ordenó Tony.

Fury y Steve tardaron pocos minutos en entrar a la oficina de Stark, con paso seguro y gesto grave. Esto no le auguró nada bueno a Tony, y definitivamente no tenía ganas de verse involucrado nuevamente con SHIELD. Aunque bueno, no es como si realmente tuviera opción.

- Stark - pronunció Fury a modo de saludo, Steve permaneció en silencio.

- Fury - respondió Tony imitando el mismo tono del agente - ¿A qué debo su agradable visita?

El hombre del parche tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Stark, aún sin haber sido invitado, el Capitán lo imitó. Tony rodó los ojos y se resignó al hecho de que tendría que escuchar lo que Fury estuviera tramando esta vez.

- Hay problemas - sentenció Fury - Necesitamos a los Vengadores nuevamente.

- ¿Qué no habíamos acordado unas buenas vacaciones? - se quejó Stark - Creí que haber salvado la Tierra de las garras del hermano con problemas de identidad de Thor había sido suficiente.

- Es algo peor, Stark - habló Steve por primera vez - No sabemos exactamente de qué se trata, pero tienes que observar esto…

Steve le tendió una carpeta a Iron Man, este la tomó con lentitud, sin saber si quería enterarse o no de lo que contenía aquella carpeta. Al final, su natural curiosidad lo obligó a echar un vistazo. De primer momento venían varias notas, apuntes hechos a mano y algunos impresos. Todos redactaban extraños procesos químicos que si bien lograba entenderlos, no le resultaban familiares. Examinó otra de las hojas, donde describía detalladamente un proceso de mutación celular y varias reacciones contrarias a tal intercambio de genes. La siguiente página le revolvió el estómago. Eran las fotos de diversas criaturas que no pudo identificar, pero resultaban monstruosas y grotescas. Algunas se les podía distinguir ciertas características humanas, aunque de eso les quedaba muy poco. Otras eran simplemente marañas de asquerosos tentáculos negros, y las últimas, ni siquiera tenían forma alguna.

- ¿Qué es esto? - fue lo único que salió de la boca del millonario.

- El fin de la humanidad - respondió Fury - O eso será si no intervenimos antes de que sea tarde.

- Explícate - exigió Tony - ¿Bioterrorismo? Creí que ya había una organización que se encargaba de ello.

- La hay, y vamos a necesitarlos - dijo Steve.

- El agente Coulson está hablando en estos momentos con uno de sus dirigentes - prosiguió Fury - La verdad no tendríamos que vernos involucrados, la BSAA controla eficazmente los ataques virales alrededor del mundo, pero esta ocasión es diferente.

- ¿Por qué? - atinó a decir Tony, aun hojeando y releyendo el contenido de la carpeta.

- Por esto - Fury tendió otra foto.

En ella, Stark reconoció a un chitauri, o al menos eso pensó al inicio. El alienígena parecía estar encerrado en un cilindro de cristal gigante, mostraba algunas diferencias a comparación de la imagen mental que guardaba Tony de ellos. Lucía más grande, más fuerte, más aterrador y mucho, mucho más letal.

- Esa foto se filtró esta mañana al sistema de SHIELD - explicó Fury - Una clara amenaza, después de todo los chitauri no se molestaron en mantenerlo en secreto.

- Quieren reunirnos - habló Steve - Acabar con todos los Vengadores de un golpe. Y parece que se sienten bastante seguros de lograrlo.

- De lo contrario no nos estarían dando un adelanto de lo que se nos viene encima - lo interrumpió Tony - De una u otra manera, han tenido acceso al virus que se describe en la carpeta.

- Exacto - concordó el capitán - No sabemos cómo, y por ahora la única respuesta a un por qué, es la venganza.

Tony tragó saliva, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sabía que era lo correcto hacer.

- Y bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? - concluyó el millonario.

* * *

Sherry Birkin se desperezó lentamente. Llevaba todo el día sentada frente a su escritorio de la DSO, transcribiendo varios reportes de sus últimas misiones. Observó el reloj que marcaba las cinco de la tarde, una hora más y sería libre hasta la mañana siguiente. O al menos así sería si no se presentaba alguna emergencia.

Leon se encontraba en una junta privada con el presidente, así que ir a molestarlo no era realmente una opción. Suspiró y se resignó a continuar tecleando el resto de la hora, pero le fue imposible concentrarse. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la pequeña ventana que le ofrecía una vista al bello jardín de las instalaciones. Su mente comenzó a divagar.

Pensó en Claire, y sintió emoción al saber que en pocas semanas la vería después de mucho tiempo. Sí, hablaban seguido por Skype, pero no era lo mismo. La extrañaba demasiado, tanto como la admiraba. A su lado, seguía sintiéndose la pequeña e indefensa niña de doce años que luchaba por su vida en un infierno lleno de muertos que se ponían de pie para devorar a los que quedaban vivos.

Pero ya no era una niña. Ahora era una mujer de veintisiete años, diestra en las armas y con un peligroso virus corriendo por sus venas, lo que la convertía en una de las mejores agentes de la división.

Un mensaje entró a su celular, observó la pantalla y sonrió al ver que era de Jake. Mantenía contacto constante con él desde el incidente de Edonia y China, aunque no lo había visto desde entonces. Según él le había dicho, viajaba constantemente de un lado a otro, aunque nunca le explicaba la razón. También lo extrañaba, a pesar de haber convivido poco tiempo con él, había sido suficiente para tomarle mucho cariño.

Leyó el mensaje, era corto pero de tono amistoso, simplemente Jake quería saber cómo estaba. Le respondió rápidamente que se encontraba bien, y le mencionó que pronto visitaría a Claire. Suspiró nuevamente y guardó su teléfono, disponiéndose a preparar sus cosas para irse a casa.

- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó una voz masculina.

- Sí, faltan veinte minutos para las seis, hoy me daré el lujo de irme temprano - contestó Sherry con una sonrisa.

- Bien, te lo mereces… Eh, Sherry… - la detuvo el hombre antes de que avanzara más.

- ¿Sí? - la rubia se detuvo y giró su cabeza para mirar directamente a su compañero.

George Hamilton, alto y de oscuro cabello, se interrumpió a sí mismo al sentir la mirada de la joven. Sintió los colores subirse a su rostro y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

- Me… me preguntaba si tú…

El celular de Sherry comenzó a sonar de nuevo, pero ahora indicando una llamada. George no supo si maldecir o agradecer al cielo. Había estado preparando su discurso para invitarla a cenar, pero al final se había visto traicionado por sus propios nervios.

Sherry se disculpó y contestó. Era Leon, avisándole que había terminado su reunión con el presidente y que pasaría por ella para llevarla a casa. La rubia saltó de la alegría, su coche estaba en reparación y no le entusiasmaba tomar el metro ese día. Cortó la llamada y regresó su atención a su amigo.

- Disculpa, George, ¿qué me decías?

- No, nada importante - se zafó el pobre hombre - ¿Te veo mañana?

- Claro - Sherry le regaló otra de sus sonrisas, George sólo pudo sentir que sus pies amenazaban con despegarse del piso - Hasta mañana.

La joven Birkin retomó su camino a la salida, sin volver la mirada. Sospechaba de las intenciones de George, y estaba feliz de no haber tenido que verse obligada a rechazar la amable invitación de su amigo. No es que no le agradara, de hecho se llevaba bien con él y podían charlar largas horas sin aburrirse, pero simplemente no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos como él lo deseaba.

¿Hace cuánto que no salía con un hombre? Demasiado quizá. Su trabajo no se lo permitía. _"Sí, claro, tu trabajo… Eres una miedosa, Sherry Birkin". _Sonrió ante este pensamiento, y un hombre pelirrojo de ojos grises y fríos como el hielo comenzó a hacer presencia en su mente. Agitó su cabeza para alejarlo.

- ¡Leon! - saludó alegremente cuando lo vio recargado en su automóvil - Me has salvado.

- Creí que llevaba haciéndolo desde que te conocí - respondió Leon en son de broma.

- Claro - siguió el juego Sherry, imprimiendo algo de divertido sarcasmo a su voz - Pero ya en serio, no quería tomar el metro.

- Bueno, vámonos entonces.

Leon le abrió la puerta a Sherry, para después dirigirse al asiento del piloto. La rubia quiso contarle el episodio de minutos atrás, pero supuso que solo se ganaría una reprimenda movida por los celos de Leon, y una amenaza dirigida a George si acaso se atrevía a mancillar el honor de su pequeña hija postiza. Además, no quería darle más importancia de la necesaria.

Observó a su amigo unos instantes, y volvió a sonreír. Leon y Claire representaban para ella lo que nunca había tenido en su infancia, unos padres. Bueno, unos bastante jóvenes para tener una hija de su edad, pero la idea y los sentimientos eran los mismos.

- Te ves de buen humor - habló Sherry.

- ¿En serio? - cuestionó el mayor - La verdad es que no me quejo, la reunión con el presidente fue mero trámite, no tuve mucho trabajo.

Sherry rió brevemente. Acostumbraba ver a Leon serio y con su típica expresión ceñuda, sumándole ese par de ojos claros y fríos, no resultaba fácil para los demás acercarse al hombre. Pero desde esa mañana, Leon lucía más relajado y alegre. La joven Birkin estaba segura de que la razón era una pelirroja de hermosos ojos azules. La emoción de presenciar el encuentro entre ellos dos era algo que Sherry no podía resistir.

Aunque la verdad, ese par de tontos eran lo bastante simples como para no darse cuenta de la verdad. Como siempre, en esos asuntos, los últimos en enterarse de sus sentimientos eran los mismos protagonistas. No les vendría mal un empujón, ¿verdad? No es como si fuera a casarlos en ese mismo instante, ni nada de eso… sólo quería verlos felices. Luego, vendría ahora si la boda, un hermanito para ella, un hogar…

- ¡Qué bonito! - gritó con emoción, asustando a Leon, el cual movió el volante violentamente. Por suerte, la calle estaba sola.

- ¡Por Dios Sherry! - se quejó el rubio retomando el control del coche - Casi me haces provocar un accidente.

- ¿Y tus nervios de acero? - bromeó Sherry, cuidando de no soltar palabra de aquello que estaba pensando - Creo que la edad ya te está afectando.

- Mira como me río - contestó Leon, regresando a su buen humor - ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Unicornios?

- Sí, rosas - respondió Sherry.

Leon rodó los ojos y se limitó a poner atención al camino. No había mucho tráfico, por fortuna, así que no tardó en llegar al edificio de Sherry.

- ¿Nuevos vecinos? - preguntó el rubio.

Y así era, pues un pequeño camión de mudanzas estaba estacionado en la entrada, y dos hombres descargaban algunas cajas y pocos muebles.

- Eso parece - respondió Sherry, observando con curiosidad - Me pregunto quiénes serán… En fin, ya lo sabré, el único departamento libre era el contiguo al mío así que no tardaré en enterarme.

Sherry bajó del coche.

- Gracias Leon, te veo mañana - se despidió con una sonrisa - No olvides llamar a Claire en la noche, eso es bueno si quieres soñar con ella.

Leon frunció el ceño, confundido. Iba a preguntarle a Sherry a que se refería, pero su pequeña ya había corrido dentro del edificio.

- Mujeres… - murmuró y arrancó.

Sherry subió a prisa al elevador, hasta el último piso. Caminó por el pasillo y notó a los hombres de la mudanza metiendo su carga al departamento antes vacío. Se distrajo tratando de ubicar al nuevo inquilino, y no iba viendo al frente, por lo que chocó con alguien que terminó cayendo al piso de sentón.

- Oh, lo lamento, nunca me fijo por donde voy - se disculpó Sherry, apenada, mientras ayudaba a la joven mujer a ponerse de pie.

- Estoy bien - dijo la chica de cabello oscuro, sonriéndole- Me parece que soy tu nueva vecina, Jane Foster, mucho gusto.

Jane le tendió la mano a Sherry, la cual la tomó gustosa y regresando la sonrisa.

- Sherry Birkin - se presentó - El gusto es mío.

Un ruido de un golpe, seguido de un grito proveniente del departamento de Jane, provocó que Sherry se pusiera en alerta.

- ¡Estoy bien! - se escuchó desde dentro - Tiré una lámpara.

Por la puerta se asomó la causante del desastre. Una muchacha de lentes un poco más alta que Jane. En sus manos traía el cuerpo del delito.

- ¡Darcy! Esa me gustaba mucho - se quejó Jane - Ah, por cierto… Ella es nuestra vecina.

Jane le lanzó una mirada indicándole que se acercara a presentarse. La joven obedeció.

- Soy Darcy - dijo también con una sonrisa - Aunque creo que Jane ya se encargó de gritar mi nombre para todos los inquilinos.

- Tú tienes la culpa por romper todo lo que tocas - se defendió su compañera.

A Sherry le agradaron esas dos mujeres, y agradeció que no fueran algún tipo de vecino problemático. Se presentó con Darcy y se propuso a despedirse.

- Bueno, me alegra que sean ustedes mis nuevas vecinas - admitió - Si necesitan algo, ya saben a dónde ir. Las veo después.

Sherry ingresó a su departamento, dispuesta a darse una ducha y tomar una siesta, antes de conectarse en Skype para charlar con Claire.

Por su parte, Darcy y Jane continuaron acomodando y desempacando todo para hacer lucir un poco más confortable su nuevo hogar. Ambas mujeres estaban felices por aquél cambio. Jane había decidido dejar de trabajar para SHIELD una vez que la amenaza del loco hermano de Thor había desaparecido, no le gustaba estar escondida y prefirió solicitar un puesto en el Observatorio Naval de los Estados Unidos, cosa que no se le negó de ninguna manera gracias a la gran carpeta de investigaciones y recomendaciones que presentó.

Darcy se había graduado con honores gracias a sus créditos extra, pero sabía que si regresaba a su pueblo de origen, terminaría encerrada en alguna pequeña oficina con un puesto de secretaria, si acaso tenía suerte. Por eso, no dudó ni un instante en aceptar la oferta de Jane de mudarse juntas a Washington. Gracias a sus calificaciones y natural habilidad con las palabras, pronto consiguió trabajo como catedrática en la Universidad George Washington. La docencia no era precisamente lo suyo, pero por algo se empezaba.

- Que buena vista - dijo Darcy acercándose a la ventana una vez que terminó de vaciar la caja de las películas - Parece que va a llover.

- Sí - fue la escueta respuesta de su amiga astrofísica.

Jane también observaba hacia afuera, pero su mente se encontraba en otra parte. A decir verdad, más lejos de lo que era conveniente. Suspiró audiblemente, cuando dentro de sus recuerdos más vivos encontró un par de ojos azules eléctricos.

- Volverá por ti, él te lo prometió - la animó Darcy, tomándola de la mano.

La astrofísica la miró y sonrió, al mismo tiempo que asentía. Sí, Thor volvería, debía confiar en él, y esperar un poco más.

Sin saber, Thor se encontraba más cerca de volver de lo que pensaba. Pero no sería precisamente un viaje de placer, pues en algún lugar del universo, una gran catástrofe se estaba maquinando y preparándose para atacar y destruir todo lo que amaban.

* * *

El matrimonio Redfield regresaba agotado a su hogar, después de que Chris volviera de la BSAA, habían ido al departamento de Claire a ayudarla a poner todo en orden. Por fortuna no habían tardado mucho, pues la menor de los hermanos era bastante ordenada y pudieron desempacar rápidamente. Al final, terminaron antes de lo esperado, pidieron una pizza y después se retiraron para dar tiempo a Claire de ambientarse y acomodar sus cosas personales.

- Me hubiera gustado tenerla más tiempo en casa - confesó Chris, apesadumbrado.

Jill le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le tomaba de la mano.

- Está cerca de ti - le dijo - Unas cuantas calles y podrás verla. Es mejor que miles de kilómetros de distancia. Además, necesita su privacidad.

- Sí, lo sé - respondió el moreno apretando su mano.

Chris regresó su vista al frente, aún con las palabras del misterioso agente Coulson rondándole en la cabeza. No esperaba que el mundo algún día tuviera que enfrentarse a una amenaza como la que estaba próxima, y no estaba seguro de estar preparados para recibirla.

¿Cuántas vidas se perderían en el proceso? ¿Cuánta destrucción? ¿Tendrían alguna oportunidad, en verdad? Sintió una profunda angustia al pensar en la inminente guerra, en su familia, en sus amigos, en todos los seres que habitaban el mundo.

Observó de reojo a Jill, la cual llevaba su mano derecha encima de su vientre, y una punzada de dolor lo recorrió al imaginar que ella, y su futuro bebé se vieran afectados. No, no lo permitiría. Dudar no era una opción, tener miedo tampoco. Por ellos, enfrentaría cien guerras una tras otra, y se aseguraría de salir victorioso, tan sólo para poder volver a casa y ver de nuevo el hermoso rostro de su esposa, y escuchar a su bebé balbucear la palabra papá.

- Estaremos bien - habló Jill con seguridad, mientras le regalaba una amplia sonrisa.

Él le regresó el gesto, sí, estarían bien. Tenían que estarlo. Y de nuevo, como lo hacían año tras año, lucharían por recuperar la paz en sus vidas.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aburrido? Perdón, sé que no hubo mucha acción, y dejé muchas cosas al aire, pero son tantos personajes que poco a poco necesito ir introduciéndoles a la historia, les aseguro que con el pasar de los capítulos iré cerrando cabos y dando más detalles. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, a todos, en verdad me animan mucho a seguir, y me encantaría volver a verlos en este capítulo. Espero poder actualizar más rápido, aunque ya estoy por regresar a la universidad, no dejaré abandonada esta historia.

No se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo mostraré más claramente sobre el peligro que se les viene encima, y que fue lo que hablaron Coulson y Fury con nuestros héroes. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los veo en el siguiente capítulo!

Sean muy felices :)


End file.
